Coming Back for You
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: A little OS for Bronzeshipping This plays in the evening and night after Battle City. Malik is pretty depressed by losing his Yami, and Marik is totally helpless in Shadow realm. But maybe there is a way out? Pairing as told Bronzeshipping (Marik x Malik) T just to be safe


Hello Guy's, here I am, once again.  
Well this one… I've got that for quite a while now… I think I wrote it like… last year and now decided, together with my Hikari, to get it up here so you can read it as well.

Disclaimer: I do own nothing in here, except the plot.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Coming back for you

* * *

Malik walked into his room at the battle ship, smiling at his sister, before he shut the door of his room behind his back and broke down, while leaning his back against it, crying.  
The only thing he could think:  
*I betrayed him, no, I KILLED him! I imprisoned and ignored my Yami for years and now I killed him, on top of all! Only because the people around me told me he would be evil. They are wrong, I am the evil one. Marik helped me, all the time, with everything that was bothering me in any way. And now, that I had changed my mind, I just killed him!*  
The boy couldn't stop crying, not that he wanted to.  
In his opinion he deserved to never be able to stop.  
It needed hours, filled with tears and the painful piercing feeling in his heart until he was able to get up, just to walk the few steps towards his bed and collapse on top of it again.  
He continued his crying there, hoping he would sleep in soon.

* * *

Marik stood inside the shadows, and he wasn't able to get out.  
So this was shadow realm.  
He had known it to be a horrible place which tortured it's prisoners in the worst way they could possibly imagine, but he didn't expected this.  
He stood there, able to see, to talk even to read his Hikari's thoughts, but the boy wasn't able to recognize him.  
This was no torture. This was his personal HELL.  
His Hikari, being helpless, crying, alone and he could just stand there and do nothing to help the boy.  
Marik gave a hysterical lough and fell to his knees.  
Feeling the hot salty water, his eyes lost, running over his cheeks made him lough even more.  
This was so ironic.  
The people around him used to see him as the strong and evil one.  
The one who would kill people without thinking twice.  
The one to not give a shit about others, and there he was, crying because his Hikari was so worked up about losing him.  
What was even worse: This way of torture worked. Marik already wished the shadow realm would kill him, but he knew it wouldn't.  
Seeing his Hikari like this felt like if someone was ripping his heart out, drowning him in water and ripping the scars on his back open once again.  
Yes, dying would have been nice, but that would destroy every chance Marik had, to get back to his Hikari, and help him once again, and Hell Yes, Marik was going to find a way back!

The men began thinking.  
*I still can hear his thoughts, that must mean the mind link is still there, just blocked in some kind of way. Replacement would be an option. That is how the Shadow Realm works after all. That is why every soul I banished came back, they got replaced by mine. So replacing myself would be a way, but how? And who would replace me? Maybe someone afraid of dying, they sometimes would choose shadow realm over death.*  
Marik let his mind wander, away from his now sleeping Hikari towards a car accident.

The people that died in it refused, they said they would rather die than living in their own hell until someone gets them out. He was about to give up until the ghost of the family dog came to him.  
He made a whimpering noise and sat down in front of Marik, his ears lay back and he looked at the man, pain in his eyes.  
"What is it little one?" the Egyptian said.  
The dog turned around and walked towards were his body lay.  
The poor thing was laying in between some car pieces, still half alive.  
"That must hurt." Marik said, pitying the poor animal.  
The dog made a nodding motion and cuddled nearer to Marik.  
"But are you sure you want to go to shadow realm instead? You will live through your personal hell after all." Marik asked.  
The dog just licked his hand, showing he wouldn't care.

* * *

Malik sat up screaming. He just had the nightmare of his life. The only problem: It wasn't just a nightmare but the truth which got redreamed by his stupid mind.  
He started shivering and crying once again.  
Was there no end to this? Couldn't his eyes just be empty of any liquid at some time?  
Suddenly he felt two muscular arms around him, pulling him into a broad chest, covered by a black tank top.  
"Hush Hikari, everything is fine, I am back, here with you." The dark voice of his Yami whispered in his ear.  
Malik looked up.  
"M-Marik?" seeing his darker half's face just made him cry even more.  
"Hey hey, me being back is supposed to make you happy, not to make you cry even more." Marik chuckled, pulling his Hikari back into his chest.  
"B-but I killed you." The boy cried.  
"You tried to do the right thing. The thing everyone was telling you to do. Also, I am back, so everything is fine now."  
"B- but-" Malik got interrupted by an finger laying on his lips.  
"No but's Hikari." Marik said, pressing a kiss on top of Malik's hair. "We both should sleep. You are exhausted and it wasn't exactly easy for me to get out of there, as well."  
Malik cuddled into his Yami's chest further.  
"How did you manage that anyway?" he asked.  
"I asked around who would want to go to shadow realm instead of dying. A dog accepted to escape the pain of being pressed to death between two cars." Marik answered.  
"Thank you little doggy." Malik whispered into the air, than he turned around to kiss his Yami's chin. "I really appreciate this present of my Yami being back you know?" he said, still addressing the dog.  
"I think he is happy to hear this, but really now, we need to sleep." Marik whispered, kissing his Hikari's forehead.  
Malik lay down and cuddled into his pillow.  
"But you'll stay with me, don't you?" he asked, fear clearly audible in his voice.  
Marik just grinned and crawled over his Hikari, kissing him passionately.  
"I'll never leave you ever again." He whispered against his lips as they parted a little just to breathe, then Marik leaned down once more, pressing another small kiss on the others lips just then to roll down and lay next to him.  
Malik cuddled closer to his Yami enjoying how the other put his arms around him protectively.  
The smaller listened to his darker side's heart beat and began thinking.  
*What if the others found out? What would they think?* but then he decided that this shit didn't matter, as long as his Yami would stay with him, he would never be alone.  
Malik fell asleep smiling, lulled into dream land by his beloved Yami's deep breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

So, well this was… partly depressing so. Well.  
What did you think?  
Found any mistakes? (I really want to know that so I might be able to not redo them in the next FF I am writing.)

A great THANK YOU for everyone who read this, even if you thought it was bad, it still means someone actually looked at it.  
And also a great THANK YOU to my Hikari who was nice enough to read threw it before I got it up here, giving me the OK to do so.

So to everyone, have a great rest of the day and I wish you sooo much FUN at everything you're going to do.

CU


End file.
